Peaceful Chaos
by Evil's Worst Nightmare
Summary: Four years later, and the world was still out of balance. So were their relationships. Without realizing it, they had changed, and the gap had grown too great. A step in the wrong direction and Chaos would insue. But is that a bad thing? Zutara/Taang


**Author's Note**: WOW! My newest Avatar fic, and this one is going to be several chapter's long. Including, Dun dun dun….the return of AZULA! -paid audience gasps in horror- Yes, I know I haven't updated my latest stories, but school just started, and it's a huge pain in my ass. Boys, classes, homework, prep bitches. Y'know how it is.

**Warning:** People, this is Zutara centered, again ZU-TA-RA! As in, Zuko and Katara, TOGETHER! As well as the side pairings of Sokki(or how ever you spell it), and Taang. Those are Sokka and Suki, and Toph and Aang. I may even throw in Mai-Li. (Mai X Tai-Li) Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Well, if you read the warning (which you probably didn't), then it's going to be obvious I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. That belongs to Bryke, and their stupid pairing of Maiko and Kataang. Oh, and Nickelodeon, which I've got nothing against.

This is just my way of giving Bryke and their proffered, "light and un-mysterious" pairing, the proverbial finger. And now, on with the Prologue…

--

_Prologue_

_--_

_So much has happened that I have decided to write it all down and make a record of it, so that future generations may grow and learn from this wisdom, and our mistakes._

_And all the spirits know…There were a lot of them….._

_--_

_This is the story of our journey after the end of Fire lord Ozai's reign, and the beginning of the new era of peace. But it was not very peaceful. We're still working, but we are closer than we were._

_Four years have passed since the day of Sozin's comet. Four long years during which all of us have strived to bring the world back into balance and fully restore the peace. And I can tell you it wasn't easy._

_The Earth Kingdom had to be restored first, because it had suffered the most losses, and there were still fire benders loyal to Ozai in that land. We hunted and hunted for them, but even as we ensnared the majority, some of those blasted weasels managed to slip and slide in between the cracks and escape like the slime they are, to re-group. They still launch attacks upon small villages from time to time._

_Toph took on the responsibilities of running the Earth Kingdom as the new queen, and it's definitely gone to her head. She's still the same old Toph, only with a bigger attitude, and a bigger ego. But I suppose that to be expected, considering she's only sixteen. I haven't seen her in three of those four years, even if we send letters. We're both just too busy. But, she's doing well in her reign, aided and advised by both the former general Iroh, and King Bumi. _

_She's also employed the Mechanist, and his son, Teo, as her builders, and they work to create housing and places of learning for all of her people. This will take time, though. Her budget is stretched a little thin these days. Haru and the rest of Jet's Freedom Fighters are all with her as well, finally brought to the right side of the fight. They all work for her army, or her palace guard. After all, as Queen, she barely has time to think or breathe, let alone protect herself._

_Not that anyone's tried since she dealt with the only assassin ever sent. I almost feel bad for that Dai Lei agent. I'm told Toph was feeling very vicious that day because of her parents, and that the poor man still can't move his legs right._

_Still, it earned her an impressive reputation._

_--_

_Next came the Water tribe, my people, and they were certainly the most difficult, I think. Arnook downright refused the peace we offered, and shut off the Northern Water Tribe. _

_Or, he tried to. Aang and I traveled north once again, with master Pakku in tow, and together, the three of us tore down every wall within the settlement. I also damaged the council chambers, but it had to be down. Arnook had to be taught._

_He bowed to our will then, falling to his knees and sobbing that it was the Fire nation's fault that Yue was taken away. Pakku led him away for a talk, and I'm not sure what he said, but Arnook was calm, and helpful even, afterward._

_We have yet to mingle the two nations, but we plan to start treaty and truce talks between Arnook and Zuko in a year or so's time. Things should be much better by then._

_I took all of the healing classes I could possibly learn from the old healer before she died, and all the trappings of a master Water bender from Pakku. A healer and a fighter both. _

_My mother would be proud._

_--_

_Zuko and Mai are working side by side in the Fire Nation to end all of it's hostility. I think they are fighting a loosing battle. Fire is a naturally aggressive element, and therefore can't be restricted so quickly, or so much._

_There have been several attempts on Zuko's life already, and I fear there will be much more._

_Still, I wish them luck. Since I haven't received a single letter from them in all this time, I don't know any details or specifics with them._

_It also doesn't help that Azula escaped her prison cell, not that that was a surprise, and that she still hasn't been found. I know that if she isn't dead, she'd out there plotting her revenge. And I know in my heart that when she strike, it will be devastating._

_--_

_Aang does, but these days, I feel so awkward around him, and I'm unsure if I should bring up Zuko, or any other boy for that matter. Aang gets jealous so easily, even though he tries to be calm about it. But, I'm not sure I…._

_How do I say this? _

_My feelings for Aang have changed. His like my brother, and I'm not sure how to tell him, when I know how much he like me…._

_I….I don't feel that way about him any more…_

_Did I ever?_

_--_

"Katara? What are you writing?"

The blue eyed water tribe girl glanced up guiltily at her brother as she swiftly rolled up the scroll she'd been writing, and then shoved it into a bock made of mahogany and locked it before Sokka could read her inner most thoughts over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Sokka?", she snapped, wanting him to go away. Sokka frowned, then smirked, and made to walk out the door, half-waving a red scroll tied with a silk ribbon at her over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. And here I thought you'd want to read Zuko's letter too."

Katara's head swung up and to the left so fast, she felt a sting of pain as her neck cricked.

"A letter from Zuko? Why didn't you tell me?" Sokka paused at the door, and gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were too busy biting my head off."

He slipped out the door before the vase she'd thrown made contact with his head.

--

_To the Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe, and Suki and Ty-lee of the Kyoshi Warriors:_

You are cordially invited to attend the Wedding and Union of:

_Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai_

On:

_The eighth day of the Month of the Phoenix_

At:

_The Fire Nation Royal palace, in the Fire Nation capitol city_

At the time of:

_An hour before sundown_

_**Both parties hope to welcome your presence.**_

**-High Sage of Fire**

--

"There are similar invitations for all of the Kyoshi Warriors, Dad, and Gran-gran and Grandpakku.", Sokka said, holding up several envelopes exactly like the one Aang now held in his hands.

"So, are we going to go?", Suki asked after a moment of silence, looking at all of the people around her.

"Of course.", Aang answered, then shut the scroll shut with a snap and moved to stand next to Katara and put an arm around her waist.

"Why wouldn't we?"

No one argued or responded, and Sokka, Suki, and Ty-lee slowly left the medium sized Earth Kingdom dwelling Aang resided in, in Omashu. They had at least three days of traveling to do to reach the Kyoshi Warriors, and then several more to reach the South Pole.

The month of the Phoenix was still two months off, but they would all need time to find transportation to the Fire Nation.

--

"Hey, Katara, what do say we go to dinner?", Aang asked as he put Zuko and Mai's wedding invitation aside. Katara ran her hands through her hair, brushing out a few of the snarls there.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I can't. I need to start making preparations for when I leave. There's who's going to run the schools while I'm gone, and who will take care of the library, and who will teach the water benders, and-"

"Katara, it's a couple hours. Just come to dinner with me."

Katara frowned at me, able to resist Aang now that he was no longer a sweet, irresistible child. No longer was his face open and naïve; Now his face was all angles and planes, his jaw and chin both strong. His eyes had grown darker, and his shoulders broader, while his muscles were now more prominent and developed than they had been when he was twelve. He wore Air Nomad garb in the usual oranges and yellows, and his new glider (built by the Mechanic) was much longer, to be able to support his five eleven frame.

The female population of their village (not Omashu, where they were currently visiting), which had become a merging place of the nations, all yearned after him at one point or another, and most disliked Katara for either one reason or another.

Not that she really cared. She was far too busy, having opened a water bending academy open to both males and females of all ages and walks of life, a library where she taught all of the poorer classes how to read, as well as educated the children, she was on the town council, had her own house to take care off, and she healed any injuries the villagers might get during their daily lives. She barely had enough time for herself, let alone time to go on a date with Aang and pretend to be madly in love with him.

It just required too much effort. She didn't even own a mirror, thinking that making herself look pretty for boys and men who would be too scared to talk to her anyway, was pathetic. She still wore blue, but her clothing usually now hugged closer to her form, with a shorter over skirt and tunic, and form fitting pants, along with the same style boots she'd always worn, and her Water Tribe metal shin guards.

Aang grabbed her fore arm and swung her around the room like he was waltzing with her. With an impatient and ling suffering sigh, she went along.

"A couple of hours, Katara! We haven't seen each other in a month!"

He released her, and gave her a beseeching look.

"Please? For me?"

She jerked away, and stomped toward the door.

"I told you no, Aang! Why can't you take that as my answer?!"

"Why can't you just take an hour off and come eat with me!? You can always do what you need to do later."

"No! We aren't all happy, go lucky air benders who not only can do everything, but they have past lives to help them!! Unlike you, Aang, I don't have dead people who can just take control of my body and solve all of my problems for me! I have to solve them my self!"

"I do solve my problems myself! How can you say that?!"

"I'm tired of your self righteous speeches about duty, and then having you turn around and expect me to hop to when ever you snap your fingers!"

She was no longer across the room, but toe to toe with him, their faces pressed close together as they argued. She was about ready to break out the water when Aang threw his hands up.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!", he cried in exasperation.

"Maybe you never did!", she couldn't help saying in her anger. The room fell silent as tension fell between them, the gap that had been growing since she'd gone after her mother's murderer suddenly palpable, and un-crossable. Aang set his shoulders in defeat.

"How can you say that?", he asked, his face clouded by sadness.

"How can I not?! You know it's the truth.", she answered quietly, but firmly. She was resolute in her admittance. Aang slowly turned and walked across the room to his glider, and picked it up.

"I think you're right.", he murmured with finality, and then stalked out of the room, leaving Katara in a heavy silence.

She felt oddly relieved, but at the same time, there was a feeling of loss. She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

_What have I done?_

But more importantly, she thought:

_What do I do now?_


End file.
